World Fracture
by Vyflow
Summary: A new world. A new beginning. An exciting life. Now-named Yuuki had no idea how this was happening, but she was going to milk it to its fullest. / OC-centric, SI-but-not-quite. The main focus is the chakra, ninjutsu, and generally, the fascinating ability system.


Hello.

I'm Vyflow.

I don't want to take up your time, so I'll just get the important things out of the way first:

 **If you see text inside parenthesis, treat it like some extra way of communication for Yuuki. It's not an "author's note" or anything of sorts.**

 **The story is still... under construction, for the lack of a better word, so some changes may be done later on.**

Rated T for safety, really.

 **Here's what I mean by "SI-but-not-quite":**

 **I'm using the self-insert situation as a base of plot. The MC has next to no similarities to me (I'm not even a girl, FFS), I only use this tag because I want her to have some of the future knowledge, and more importantly, knowledge of things we know today (and maybe even more), because that's what's she is going to base her abilities on.**

...Yeah, that's it. You can finally start reading the story now.

* * *

 **World Fracture**

 **Prologue**

* * *

I am not going to lie: being reborn was not like I expected it to be.

Well, I didn't really expect to be reborn in the first place, but I'd imagine that retaining a mature mind in the body of a baby would be hell.

It wasn't. Mostly because I didn't even remember those years. No matter how old the mind is, the brain—an organ—is still that of a child. The huge amount of information my mind brought forced my brain do develop far faster, though, so I was mostly conscious of myself when I turned 3.

During those years, I had already somewhat learned the language these new people spoke in, but since my brain was busy with restoring me, it had taken me longer than average. Thankfully, my new parents weren't discouraged and did their best to help me improve. By the time I "woke up", I already knew the language.

Speaking of my parents, they were actually pretty sweet. My family owned a shop and Dad spent most of his time there, working. Mom stayed home, tending to me and my older brother.

When I would look back at my second childhood years later, I'd realize that my young body strongly affected my personality and thus I wasn't as uncomfortable with an entirely new family as one would think an adult would be.

Well, if you count a 17 years old an adult. I don't remember my death, but I'm fairly sure I was seventeen in the last memories of my previous life. Did I even die, though? Reincarnation was the only at least somewhat plausible explanation I could come up with, but I never believed in such things. To me, death seemed to be exactly the same as going to sleep—one without dreams, and one you wouldn't wake up from.

Unfortunately, my new body suffered from albinism, which sucked. My cool red hair was replaced with white, and my blue eyes – red.

The colors were pretty surprising, too. Usually, albinos' hair was very light blond and eyes just a light shade of pink. At least my skin tone wasn't too pale.

My brother, the little hellion, had turned 8 this year and was already in the third grade of school. The _civilian_ school.

I stress the word because military school was much more popular than the numerous civilian ones. It was also called the Ninja Academy.

I'm not kidding. Awesome, right?

Here's the real surprise: I wasn't simply reborn into a new body. I was reborn into what seemed to be a _new world_.

"New" might not be the right term, though. Judging from the headbands all ninja wore and the 4 familiar heads carved onto the large mountain, this was a fictional world named _Naruto_.

Which was the reason I had cursed myself after the shock of the new revelation wore off. I seriously shouldn't have dropped the anime after the third arc. My knowledge of future was very limited now.

I had only started watching it because most of my friends were really into it, but when I turned 13, most of my time was taken up by studying and I wasn't able to continue watching.

How all this was even possible, I didn't know, but I stopped trying to figure it out for the sake of my sanity.

At least, I now had a goal, and it wasn't something one would expect: I was joining the Ninja Academy.

Apparently, it also wasn't something my parents expected, if the expressions they were wearing on their faces at the moment were of any indication.

"Honey, did that mule of a friend you went with camping yesterday push our little Yuuki in the way of a charging bull?"

It was Mom who asked.

You see, my family was completely made up of civilians, and it didn't look like my parents fancied their little 6 year old daughter breaking that tradition.

* * *

I was denied. Firmly. Not even the furious tantrum I threw helped.

But I had a plan. I was going to show off my genius intellect. No way in hell would the Academy overlook that.

Some might wonder why I was so eager to become a soldier. To be honest, I wondered about that too sometimes.

I always have been sick of the mundane civilian life I used to lead. Granted, it was more exciting than that of most people, but still.

In here, however, I had chakra. I had superpowers! Well, potential superpowers.

I wasn't afraid of death. Not in my past life, and I didn't see any reason to change that now. Neither did I really have any conscience. Okay, I did, but not when it came to humans. I'd now. I had killed once before, and I didn't feel anything. No grief, no satisfaction. Just some disgust and a little fascination at the ugly, bloody corpse.

It was done in self-defense, of course. I wouldn't dare otherwise. Not that I really wanted to.

My seemingly cold-blooded tendencies aside, I thought I had the mindset necessary for trained killers this village was so great in producing. I understood that it wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies like it was shown in the anime, but that didn't discourage me in the least. Heck, it only made it more interesting. Besides, it's not like this was Kiri or something. Konoha _was_ known for it's kindness (or cowardly softness, in other villages' opinions).

Next week would be my first day at school, so I began plotting my ingenious plan.

* * *

Okay, so maybe it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. For one, it's impossible to image just how sheerly _boring_ these classes were. Other kids were, well, _kids_ , and it was getting hard to tolerate their retarded behavior. Although, one, larger boy did attempt to bully me. It was a really amusing and new experience.

On the other hand, I also had to learn reading and writing in a new language and an entirely new history.

Thankfully, the history was still intended for six year olds, so it was incredibly easy.

The alphabet? Not so much. Especially when the teacher is treating you like a mentally challenged baboon. I was never a violent one, but I seriously had to restrain myself from growling at her.

I actually studied really hard at home, so I was hopefully able to create and retain my status as a genius.

Only time would show. So I waited, patiently.

* * *

 _Any thoughts? Even if it may seem so to you at start, I haven't the least intention of creating a Mary Sue. I will, however, create a fairly powerful MC (expertise in one are of combat in exchange for sucking at another), but I also plan to make her opponents far stronger to compensate._

 _I also have actual plot in mind, so while it will mostly follow canon at start, expect serious changes later on._

 _I can't promise frequent updates, as I'm really busy this year, but I'll try to give it my all._


End file.
